marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternity
Summary Eternity is a character from Marvel Comics. Having come to be at the beginning of Creation, Eternity is the Abstract Embodiment of Time, and the collective consciousness of all living beings. Alongside his "sister" Infinity, the Abstract Embodiment of Space, he is the "physical" manifestation of the Multiverse itself, representing both Time and Space, and collectively All there Is. Alongside Infinity, Eternity has "spawned" various lesser Abstract Entities that represent essential concepts of their own, such as Empathy, Eulogy, Expediency, Entropy, Epiphany, Enmity, and Eon. Though there exists one complete, greater Eternity for the whole of existence on every plane and level, every universe, parallel realm and dimension containing its own Space-Time Continuum possesses its own sliver of Eternity. Said lesser shards of Eternity are often called "Manifestation-Bodies". Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''High 2-A, '''possibly '''Low 1-C | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Eternity, The Sentience of the Universe, Adam Qadmon Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable (Appears Male) Age: Inapplicable, as old as Creation Classification: Cosmic Entity, Abstract Entity, Personification of Time / All that Exists within the Temporal Axis | Abstract Personification of the Multiverse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence, Immortality(Types 1, 3 and 4), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness, Duplication / Manifestations, Can Fuse with Infinity Attack Potency:' '''High Multiverse level+ '(Superior to Dormammu, who could've destroyed the Dark Dimension, which is made of more spatial dimensions than our own Universe), possibly '''Low Complex Multiverse level (After merging with Eternity and becoming “one-with-all,” Doctor Strange was stated to feel in many more dimensions than the usual four. Created the Eternity-Mask, which allows the wearer to view space-time as a narrative. Should be comparable to Dormammu and superior to Nightmare.) | High Hyperverse level '''(He embodies the totality of existence, on all planes and levels of Creation. The Marvel Multiverse has been shown to contain infinite Higher-Dimensions many times) | '''Outerverse level (Upon being reborn as the Eighth Multiverse, Eternity ascended to the very top of the Cosmic Hierarchy, with all entities from the former hierarchy, even The Living Tribunal, being merely inner workings inside him. Encompasses the Superflow, the highest level of existence which contains the true forms of all concepts and where dreams and imagination merge into one, and the Neutral Zone, which is completely beyond and outside even the Superflow and was described as the white space surrounding all there is in creation. Encompasses the Far Shore, which was described as a void of nonexistence beyond all levels of space, time, life and death on a multiversal scale) Speed:''' '''Omnipresent | Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength:''' '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal ' | '''High Hyperversal | Outerversal' Durability: High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina:''' Infinite | Infinite | Irrelevant Range: High Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal '''Standard Equipment: Inapplicable. Technically has access to all equipment contained within himself Intelligence:''' '''Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Universal Eternity | Multi-Eternity | Eighth Multiverse Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.